


Direct hit!

by RussianSunflower3



Series: Answered ask meme answers [17]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, concussion, sappy boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 10:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10216448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianSunflower3/pseuds/RussianSunflower3
Summary: The third years of Seijou had a little bit of a secret. Every Friday, they would sneak back into the gymnasium thanks to Oikawa's key, and practice untilmidnight.Usually, it works flawlessly. But tonight, Iwaizumi just so happens to misjudge the velocity and strength of a spike. Ow.





	

The last thing any of the younger years would expect was that their senpai spent every Friday night in the gymnasium after hours.

Until _midnight_.

Perhaps entrusting Oikawa with a key hadn’t been the wisest idea, but at least on Friday, he was never left alone. He and his fellow third years would sneak in about 8pm, set up the net, and play 2 vs 2 for the whole 4 hours, occasionally switching things up in their teams. 

Currently, Iwaizumi and Matsukawa were on one side of the net and Oikawa was setting to Hanamaki on the other.

“Take this!” He spikes hard and fast, but Iwaizumi is already leaping into position, having guessed the trajectory, and receives it with ease. The ball goes high, but Matsukawa is there, and instead of setting, he dumps it over the net right at Oikawa’s feet. It surprises him so much that he startles, and fumbles his volley. It touches the top of the net and Matsukawa just has to tap it for the ball to fall again.

But the duo have prepared for this. Oikawa jumps backwards at the same time as Hanamaki lunges forwards, hand flat against the floor and saving the ball with a pancake. Oikawa bounces it up a little higher on his arms, and Hanamaki doesn’t have time to jump to spike it over. He passes it with a volley instead, tutting his tongue against the roof of his mouth as Matsukawa smirks.

“Chance ball~.”

“Jerk!”

“Don’t make it so easy then.” Iwaizumi laughs as he sets the ball fast and high, allowing for Matsukawa to smack it down, although it veers off course and is perfectly in position for Oikawa to get. He smugly receives it and delivers the ball directly above Hanamaki’s head, perfect for an outside set. 

“Makki, set high!”

“Gotcha!” Oikawa back steps out of the court, watching the ball peak before he runs in, jumping ready to spike with all his strength. They’re not holding back at all, and Oikawa wears a dangerous grin that means he’s going to hit as hard as he can. Most likely, it’ll be a lethal as his serve, if not more.

Iwaizumi shuffles into position to receive. Even as a seasoned volleyball player though, he still makes mistakes. He misreads the velocity and height of Oikawa’s spike, and he accidentally takes two steps too many forwards. He only realises his mistake a millisecond before the ball slams into his face.

“ _Iwaizumi!_ ”

“Holy shit, Iwaizumi!” 

“Iwa-chan!” The ball bounces and rolls to a stop across the hall, forgotten in the pandemonium as Matsukawa kneels down next to Iwaizumi, putting a firm hand on his chest and warning him not to sit up until he had his bearings. Oikawa and Hanamaki duck under the net to crouch or sit on his other side, and Iwaizumi can do nothing but groan for a moment as his head spins.

“Ow…”

“Easy, Iwaizumi, easy…”

“M’fine…” Matsukawa’s hand still smooths through his hair, as if calming someone in extreme distress. Iwaizumi grunts, because he’s really not that hurt, but it does feel good… He relaxes under the touch and allows for Hanamaki to bundle a cloth under his bleeding nose.

“Good thing is it doesn’t look broken…” Oikawa sighs with relief as he holds open a first aid box, just in case.

“Of course it’s not broken… You’re not _that_ strong.” He grins a little, but all he gets in return is confused, concerned looks.

“Iwaizumi… Your nose is bleeding and your forehead is definitely going to bruise.”

“No big deal.”

“ _Very_ big deal. You could be concussed.” Ah. That thought hadn’t crossed his mind.

“I doubt it…?” Hanamaki shushes Iwaizumi softly as Matsukawa strokes his hair again.

“Just rest. But don’t sleep! If you sleep, you die!”

“That’s not how concussion works. And I’m fine.”

“Iwa-chan, I hit that at full strength. It was probably stronger than my serve. And you took it to the _face_.” Iwaizumi grunts and shrugs, although that sends a shiver of pain along his shoulders, neck, and back of his head. He must have hit the ground hard, although he doesn’t quite remember it.

“I must’ve blacked out for a second or two…” Hanamaki winces in sympathy, and it only takes a silent nod from Matsukawa for them to have a full conversation. They turn to Oikawa, who gives the same nod with his brows furrowed in concern. He exhales heavily and gives Iwaizumi a soft, careful smile.

“We’re gonna get you home and look after you, ‘kay?”

“I don’t _need_ looking after.” As much as he protests, Iwaizumi is easily maneuvered by Matsukawa and Oikawa, lifting him onto Hanamaki’s back. Hanamaki loops his arms around Iwaizumi’s thighs, lacing his fingers together to provide a ‘seat’ for support. Of course, he can’t resist a cheeky squeeze and Iwaizumi grunts as he pinches Hanamaki’s shoulder in return.

Yet, he melts into the embrace, savouring the warmth of Hanamaki’s back. He nuzzles his chin into Hanamaki’s shoulder and gets a soft laugh in return, warm air brushing over his fringe and cheek.

“Y’okay there?”

“Mhm. You’re warm.” Matsukawa muffles a soft giggle behind a hand before placing it gently on Iwaizumi’s back and rubbing in circles.

“Don’t go falling asleep now~.”

“I might.” Oikawa pokes his side and Iwaizumi makes a strange sound on reflex.

“ _Don’t_. It’s not safe.”

“I’m _**fine**_.” Oikawa pokes him again, and Iwaizumi growls but doesn’t argue back. He might keep saying he’s fine, but honestly? There’s a pounding behind his eyes and a throbbing in the back of his head. He feels slightly dizzy too, and maybe a touch nauseous. Not that he’ll admit that to them though.

He doesn’t have to, as five minutes later, he adamantly fights his way off Hanamaki’s back and vomits into a bush. Matsukawa makes a disgusted sound and holds back a retch of his own whilst Oikawa softly pats Iwaizumi’s back.

“It’s okay, Iwa-chan. You’ll be okay.”

“I’m fully aware of that… Urgh…”

“You’re just not okay right now, huh?” Shooting a soft glare at Hanamaki, Iwaizumi stumbles back to his feet. The dizziness is getting worse. And all he wants to do is _sleep_. This time, instead of ushering Iwaizumi onto his back, Hanamaki just scoops him up like a baby, allowing for Iwaizumi to loop his arms around his neck and nuzzle right into his collarbone. He gets affectionate when he’s tired or hurt, or both.

“Hang in there. No sleeping, but we can definitely give you snuggles.” He hums in agreement and innocent desire, Hanamaki laughing at the tickle it gives him, and Matsukawa leaning against Hanamaki’s back to gently ruffle Iwaizumi’s hair.

“My house or Oikawa’s?”

“My sister is home for the week.”

“Mine, then.” The short route change to Matsukawa’s doesn’t really affect their travel time, since they all live roughly the same distance from the school. Just… In different directions. By the time they reach Matsukawa’s, Iwaizumi is ready to sleep for a decade, surrounded on all sides and cuddled by his three favourite people, their hearts connecting with his.

Not that they’ll let him sleep though.  
...He loves them anyways.


End file.
